University Life
by lettsfly
Summary: Fairy Tail University has just opened! Guild members can receive an education and experience the university life. Follow them as they attend classes, go to parties, and, of course, fall in love!
1. Prologue: Fairy Tail University

**Disclaimer****:** **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._**

**A/N: **_I'm really nervous about putting this up since it is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it! _

"Listen, my little brats!" Makarov yelled to get the attention of his guild members. "Fairy Tail University has just opened! So, stop being lazy asses and start enrolling into some classes!"

Many people groaned at the mere thought of attending classes and doing tons and tons of reading, answering questions, and staying up late at night studying for exams. Why the hell would they want to be bothered with that? They attended a guild after all. They wanted to experience adventure, not university life!

However, many others felt the exact opposite. Attending a university seemed exciting! It would be nice to do something that was normal for once and get away from the usual craziness of the guild. They could finally take some time out of their lives and learn about things they were passionate about and just live the university life!

This, of course, did not mean that they have to stop being mages! First off, attending the university is not required, so if the guild members did not want to be bothered with it, they did not have to be. They could keep doing the normal mage jobs and get by that way. But, for the people who wanted to study at the university there are plenty of part time jobs, such as being a waitress or working at a retail store during the semester so they could pay their rent. And there are plenty of long breaks throughout the year so that guild members can have time to relax as well as do mage jobs.

Despite the fact that many people were not exactly excited about going they were still planning on attending. Even though it was not required that you attend it was still expected of you to attend. Especially if you were in part of the younger generation.

And thus began the intriguing adventure of Fairy Tail style university life!

_Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story so don't be too harsh, please! Next chapter is going to be up really soon! Please review & favorite! :3_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Fairy Tail, I know you probably never would have guessed, haha. Seriously, though the wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!_**

**A/N: **_Yay! Next chapter. I personally think it is a lot more interesting then the prologue, hehe. :3_

"Ooh Levy-chan aren't you so excited!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy and Levy were, of course, signing up for the writing major.

Levy smiled, "Of course! Should be nice to get away from the daily routine of being a Fairy Tail mage and do something different for a change."

"It'll be nice to get a break from Natsu and Happy for a bit." Lucy laughed.

After they signed up and received their schedule they checked to see if they have any of the same classes. There were three classes each semester. Levy took Introduction to Fiction, Introduction to Critical Reading, and Introduction to Theory of Literature. While, Lucy took Introduction to Fiction, Introduction to Poetry, and Romantic Literature.

"Ahh," Lucy smiled. "We both have Intro to Fiction!"

"Yeah- Oh crap, Lu-chan we're late!"

Lucy and Levy started running through the unfamiliar building attempting to get to their class on time to make a good first impression.

"Ugh!" Lucy complained, " We literally just signed up. How are there already classes going on?"

"That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Levy chuckled.

After running around the building and walking into a few wrong classes Lucy and Levy finally arrived to their first class. The teacher of the Introduction to Fiction class was of course, extremely strict and not very understanding of Lucy and Levy being late.

"Miss," Lucy whimpered, "We're so sorry-"

"There will be no excuse for your lateness! Now sit down!" The teacher interrupted.

Lucy looked around for an empty seat. Scanning the classroom she noticed the class was very small with not very many students. There were two empty seats in the back of the classroom next to Juvia. Perfect! They were literally the only seats left in the classroom. Juvia was staring at Gray who was two rows in front of her. Gray did not seem like he really knew why he was there in that class. Probably because he did not know why. He kept turning around every so often and catching Juvia's eyes staring at him. Her staring made him look like he was uncomfortable. Lucy could not blame him, it was kind of creepy.

"Ooh Gray-sama…" Juvia sighed.

Lucy thought that she better work extra hard in this class considering she was late and the teacher does not exactly think she was a good student. Some time went by and after many notes and a lot of talking from the teacher Lucy and Levy finally finished their first class of University.

"Well, my next class doesn't start for another couple of hours." Levy said.

"Lucky! My class starts- in exactly two minutes! Bye, Levy!" Lucy began running around the building searching for her class, yet again.

Lucy made it to her class with about thirty seconds to spare. She sat in one of the empty seats towards the front. She got her books together and was ready to take some notes. She was prepared to make a much better impression on her Introduction to Poetry teacher, since Introduction to Fiction did not go so well.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see who called out her name. Happy came waltzing into the classroom.

"Lucy!" He repeated as he sat down right next to her.

"Happy, what are you doing here?"

"It's University… I'm taking classes, duh."

"Do you know anything about literature?"

"Of course I do! Natsu and me took all literature classes because we knew you would be in at least one of them!"

"First of all Happy, it would be Natsu and I, not Natsu and me. And can you even write?"

"Of course I can write! I'm a cat!"

"...but you don't have thumbs, Happy…"

"Why would I need thumbs?"

On the way to her next class Lucy really hoped Natsu or Happy would not be there. She loved them. She really did, but university was supposed to be a place where she could get away from them for a little while. She walked into her Romantic Literature class and to her wonderful surprise she seen pink spiky hair.

"Natsu, why are you here? What do you even know about Romantic Literature?"

"Nothing," He replied. "I took it because I knew you'd be here. Sit down I saved ya a seat. I'm gonna need you to help me get through this class."

"If you know nothing about the class then you shouldn't of taken it!" Lucy sat down right next to him right as she said that. She could never be truly mad at Natsu.

"So… you're gonna help me, right?"

Lucy sighed, "Yes…"

After class, Lucy walked home with Plue.

"Animals can't write! It just doesn't happen. You can't write, right?

He replied with, "Puu-puun…" as he always does.

"And then Natsu. He was in my Romantic Literature class. What does he know about romantic literature? Or just literature in general? I've never seen him even read a book!"

"Puu-puun…"

They got her apartment and when they walked in Natsu and Happy were both there, of course.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, YOU TWO!"

"We can't, we're gonna have a study group here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I brought fish!" Happy added.

"Why does it always have to be my apartment? Do you guys ever do this to other people?"

"...Because we have classes with you. Why would we go somewhere else?" Natsu laughed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Okay you guys, let's study." Lucy said giving in. She could never be mad at them.

_Thank you for reading! It really means a lot! Please Review and Favorite! That would also mean a lot. New chapter will be up as soon as possible! :3_


	3. Chapter 2: Part Time Jobs

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own the amazing series Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_**

**_A/N: _**_Woo another chapter! Enjoy! :3_

After another day of classes Lucy enjoyed a walk home back to her apartment with Plue. She had a good day at university today. She did not get lost once and she was not late to any of her classes. She also did not mind that fact that Happy and Natsu were in her classes. She actually really enjoyed their little study session that they had the previous evening. Even if they do get a bit annoying sometimes. They were her best friends and she cherished that.

"Oh, Plue it is such a beautiful day!"

"Puu-puun!"

"I doubt anything could ruin this great mood I'm in!"

"...Puu-puun…"

As Lucy and Plue walked up to their apartment they noticed the Landlady standing there. Not looking particularly happy either.

"LUCY! Where is my rent money?"

"Rent? Crap! I forgot all about it… Miss I'm sorry…!"

"70,000 Jewels. I better have it in a week!"

"Yes, Miss!" Lucy said nervously.

The Landlady walked away. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Plue, how the hell did I forget about the rent?"

"Puu-puun…"

"C'mon Plue, we're going job hunting!"

"Puu-puun!"

Lucy and Plue we're now walking through Magnolia searching for a job. Which was not exactly going well. Lucy walked into a hotel seeing if there was a job available for a receptionist. They declined, saying that she was not "responsible looking enough".

"I don't look responsible?" complained Lucy. "I'm responsible. Right, Plue?"

"Puu-puun…" Plue was not exactly paying attention to Lucy as he was occupied eating the ice cream cone Lucy bought him for being a good sport and coming with her while she job hunted.

Lucy just sighed and continued walking. Looking around at all the buildings wondering where she should go into next. Even though she was not exactly excited to go job hunting anymore after being turned down.

"Lucy!"

'Uh-oh' Lucy thought. That was definitely Natsu's voice. 'Will he ever give me a break…?'

"Lucy, what are you doing around here?" Natsu asked.

"Job hunting so I don't get kicked out of my apartment."

"That's funny, me and Happy are doing the same thing." Natsu chuckled.

"Aye!"

"Did I ask- Wait cats can't get a job?!" If Lucy apparently did not look responsible, there was no way in hell Happy should be considered responsible.

"Sure I can. I'm a cat." Happy countered.

Lucy sighed, "Is that your reason for everything…?"

"Aye!"

Lucy continued walking and looking around. Then she spotted a bookstore.

"A bookstore, that would be a perfect job for me!"

"Eh, I don't know, I'm not really feeling working at a bookstore." Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Who said we were going to have the same job?" Lucy questioned. Feeling a bit annoyed that she truly would never be able to get away from them.

"We're a team, remember?" Natsu reminded her.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean-"

Natsu interrupted her, "Okay, just for you we'll try out the bookstore job!"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Let's go!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"But how are all three of us going to get the job!" Lucy whimpered, "Oh, it's no use."

Lucy followed Natsu and Happy into the bookstore.

"Hey! No cats in the store." The bookstore owner said.

"Happy? He's family!" Countered Natsu.

"We're looking for a job!" Stated Happy.

"A job, huh? A cat and a pink spiky haired kid. Sounds promising…" The bookstore owner said, rather sarcastically.

"And don't forget Lucy," Happy stated, "She's a bookworm!"

"A bookworm!" Lucy felt offended, but she knew it was true.

"Uhh, okay… applications are over there." The bookstore owner said pointing to the right.

Lucy made sure to make it clear that she was interested in literature in the application. If Happy had not made it clear enough already…

Once they finished filling out the applications they gave them to the bookstore owner. Then they began walking home. As it was now nighttime.

"Guys, I think we got the job!" Natsu sounded rather convinced.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, as usual.

"Do you guys think we all really got the job? I mean, I think you two scared him." Lucy said convinced that if any one had been hired it had to be her.

"I don't know I think he loved us." Natsu argued.

"I think he loved us." Lucy mocked.

The next day Lucy got back to her apartment after work. She noticed she had some mail. 'Could it be the bookstore already?' She looked at the letter. It, in fact, was from the bookstore. 'Oooh, I must have got the job!" Lucy thought. She opened the letter and...

"NOT HIRED! THEY REALLY GOT BACK TO ME JUST TO SAY I WASN'T HIRED? HOW RUDE!" Lucy was outraged!

Lucy walked into her apartment upset and on the verge of tears. She was mainly thinking about how the hell she was going to manage to get the rent money in a week. When she walked through her door, to her surprise, well not really to her surprise because it happens so often, Natsu and Happy were there. With rather big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Lucy!" Happy said enthusiastically, "You got the job too, right?"

"No I didn't get the job- Don't tell me you got the job!"

"Aye!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Aww, I thought we were all going to be working buddies." Natsu said. He did not really sound all that sympathetic.

"How the hell did you guys get the job? HOW AM I GOING TO PAY THE RENT?"

"I told you he love us!" Natsu teased.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Damn you." Lucy said, "Get out of my apartment… which probably won't be my apartment for much longer."

_Poor Lucy! Oh, well. Things should be looking up for her in the next chapter, haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my previous chapters! It means a lot to me. Seriously, it made my day. 3 Please review, favorite, and follow if you haven't! It makes me so happy! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! :3 Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Fairy Tail series. It's all Hiro Mashima's!**

**A/N: **_Long time, no see. I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy and also had a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully from now on I'll be updating this a little more regularly. :3_

"Ahh, it's finally Friday…" Lucy sighed in relief as she realized she had a day off from classes. She was laying in her bed staring at the white ceiling. She was thinking about this apartment and how it probably will not be hers pretty soon. The Landlady was pretty pissed that she did not have the rent and Lucy really had no idea how she was going to manage to get the rent money before it was too late. She wondered where she would stay if she did lose the apartment.

"LUCY!" screamed Natsu and Happy in unison.

Just like that her deep thought was interrupted when Natsu and Happy entered her apartment. No knocking, no calmly walking in and saying hello. No, their idea of entering one of their friends homes is barging in through the door and screaming. Lucy figured that she was lucky. It could have been worse. They could have came through the window…

"NATSU AND HAPPY, DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU HOW TO KNOCK?" Lucy seemed angry, but she honestly was not. Annoyed? Maybe. However, she would take any kind of disturbance if it meant she could get her mind off the problems with the apartment. Even if it meant her best friends barging in, screaming at the top of their lungs, and giving her a headache.

"Can't say anyone has…" replied Natsu, "Anyways, guess what? There is going to be-"

"Natsu," interrupted Lucy, "I didn't say what. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't care about what you're about to say and that maybe I have better things to worry about?"

Natsu went on as if Lucy hadn't said anything, "Gajeel is throwing a super awesome party and all the FTU students are invited! I just wanted to let you know 'cause I really want you to come. It'll be fun and will get your mind off whatever you're all worried about."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Natsu I can't go. I have some serious job hunting to do today. I'm in desperate need of money. I can lose this apartment, I can't go out partying!"

"Lucy, of course you can! The party is tonight. You can do all the job hunting you want during the day."

"I CAN LOSE THIS APARTMENT! I don't need any distractions right now. As a matter of fact, leave. I need to get ready so I can look for a job."

"Whatever. Just keep the party in mind. Besides, if you lose this place Happy and I are more than willing to let you room with us."

"Aye! It'll be three best friends in one place constantly around each other. It sounds like heaven!" exclaimed Happy.

"Sounds like hell." mumbled Lucy.

"I guess we'll get going," said Natsu walking towards the door, "I'll see you at the party tonight?"

"Don't count on it."

"Sounds like a maybe to me." Natsu chuckled and then headed out the door. Happy followed.

Later that day Lucy finished job hunting. She applied to a bakery, cosmetic store, and a little cute boutique. She felt she had the greatest chance with the boutique since the manager seemed to like her fashion sense. She really wished there was a quick way to make some money. However, all university students can't take on any mage jobs during the semester. The only source of income Lucy could possibly get right now is with a part time job.

"Ugh, I'm so bored! I could go to that party..." Lucy sighed. She had been laying in this bed in this apartment for far too long. With all the studying for exams, writing papers, writing her novels. She just wanted to get out of the house. She wanted to go out for reasons other than potential jobs and school. She just felt it would be irresponsible to go out and have fun when she was so close to losing her apartment, and she had exams next Monday. There was just so much to do and so little time. It was overwhelming for her.

"Screw it. I'm going. I'm aloud to have a little fun every once in awhile."

When Lucy arrived to Gajeel's place at 11:00 P.M. the party had already started… and already got a little crazy. Lucy smelled alcohol in the air. Scanning the room she seen Gray had stripped… down to nothing. Gajeel was flirting with Levy… or trying to at least, but he just kept tripping and almost falling, Levy is basically taking care of him at this point by helping him keep his balance and walking him over to the couch on the other side of the room.

"Wow, no sight of-"

"LUCY!"

"...Natsu and Happy…" she continued. She looked over at Natsu and Happy who just screamed her name… for the second damn time today. She felt another headache coming on. "Guess I spoke too soon…"

"About what?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing." Lucy smiled. Although Natsu and Happy were extremely loud and obnoxious deep down she was always glad to see them.

"So you came," said Natsu stating the complete obvious. "I knew you would."

"Yeah, yeah. I've been really stressed lately so I felt deserving of a little fun."

"How about a drink to destress yourself?" asked Natsu.

"Sounds good." agreed Lucy.

"Aye!"

"YOU CAN'T DRINK, HAPPY!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Sure I can, I'm a cat." he retorted.

"That really is your excuse for everything, isn't it?"

"Aye!"

After a few drinks Lucy began to feel it. Her vision got a little blurry, she couldn't walk as steady, but overall she felt good. She completely forgot about her apartment situation. She was content with her decision to go.

It was about 2:00 A.M. now. Most people were still awake having a good time. Except in Gray's case. He was passed out on a table completely naked. With Juvia hovering over him admiring his body repeating, "Oooh Gray-sama." It was kind of a creepy sight. Happy was passed out as well. but in a better situation. He was lying on the kitchen floor with a fish to his mouth. Happy looked… happy. With a smile on his face as he was sleeping.

"Hey Lucy," said Natsu trying to get Lucy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna take a little walk with me. I need some fresh air."

"Sure."

The fresh was definitely much needed. The minute she stepped outside Lucy felt a little sobered up, which she didn't mind. Natsu was still a little drunk and stumbling a bit. There was an awkward silence for awhile that was only being filled with the sound of the crickets and the rippling of the water from the nearby river.

"Lucy I have something to tell you…"

_DUN DUN DUN. The suspense! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and Favorite it seriously makes my day! ^_^ _


	5. Chapter 4: Pent Up Feelings

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mishima gets that honor_**.

**A/N:** _Woo, okay I'm so sorry to the people who like this story. Ugh, I'm horrible at doing things in a timely manner. I tried to keep this story on a weekly schedule, but that has never happened! Well, now it's been exactly a month since chapter 3 so I figured I would not make you guys wait any longer! Here you go. Hope you enjoy. :3 I am REALLY going to try and_ _update_ _this story on a more regular basis from now on!_

"Lucy I have something to tell you…"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Natsu was drunk but he sounded so serious when he said that. What important thing could he possibly have to say at a time like this?!

"Lucy I love you so much. Since the day I've met you. I really do. I know I mess with you a lot, but it's just a joke. I'm so comfortable with you. I can't picture myself being with anyone else." Natsu was pouring his heart out to her in drunk rambles.

Not really sure how to respond Lucy just said, "You're just drunk, haha. C'mon let's go back in the house and find a place to sleep." She was too nervous, drunk, and unsure to deal with this right now.

"I'm serious!" Right then Natsu planted a kiss on Lucy's lips. Well kind of. He was drunk and his aim was a little off, but he was close enough.

"Okay, we really have to get you to bed."

Lucy made a makeshift bed in the corner of the living room. A few pillows she stole from the couch and a little blanket that was in a closet in the living room that had many miscellaneous items.

"Okay, you can lay down here, Natsu" she said as she pointed down on the floor where the pillows and blankets lay. He drunkenly fell down onto the floor and cuddled up with one of the pillows. He basically fell asleep instantly as most people do when they have had far too much to drink and stayed up a little too late.

Lucy used the bathroom and afterwards joined Natsu on the floor. However, one difference between the two is she didn't fall asleep immediately. Everything Natsu had said tonight was running through her head over and over again. She wondered if he had actually meant everything he said or if it was just the alcohol talking. She didn't really know which one she preferred. She really didn't ever think of him in that way so she obviously never thought he would feel that way about her. It was all so confusing. After what seemed like an eternity of these thoughts racing through her head she finally managed to fall asleep. In reality it only took about an hour.

The next morning Lucy awoke. It was about noon. Everyone else had already woken up. Everyone was pitching in. Some were cleaning up empty beer cans. While others were cooking some breakfast. That's what happens when you have a party with people who are all good friends. They help you get things back in order the morning after rather than a party with random people you know of who wake up and leave the mess to you. Gajeel seemed appreciative of the help.

Lucy thought about last night and wondered if she should ask Natsu if he really meant it. Or just leave the situation alone in hopes he forgot. Right then Happy came over with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, "Want some, Lucy?"

"Sure, thanks." She said, taking the plate from his hand.

"Aye!" said Happy, "Hey, I heard things got pretty steamy last night" he continued.

"Yeah, with who?" Lucy got nervous, what if Natsu remembered?

"With you and Natsu, duh! You lllike him, don't you?"

"Nothing happened! You must of heard wrong" countered Lucy.

"Probably not, I did hear it right from Natsu!" He said that last part a little louder than he should of. Natsu heard him from across the room. He started walking over to them. "I also kind of wasn't supposed to open my mouth about it."

"Hey guys." Said Natsu, he glared at Happy.

"Well, I gotta go," said Happy, "I'm on pancake delivering duty!" He walked away giving Natsu and Lucy a 'I'll leave you two alone look'.

"Natsu about last night...?"

"It was totally nothing, haha!" Natsu laughed nervously. He was so clearly lying and he knew it. Drunk or sober, everything he said last night, he truly meant every word. He just wished he did it in a more believable fashion. Like, you know, sober or something.

"That's what I thought, haha" said Lucy. She was really nervous. Also a little disappointed. In that moment she realized she may have some hidden feelings for him. She didn't quite catch that Natsu was lying because he felt awkward. She thought he really was telling the truth and the last night really was nothing.

_Ahh, I'm excited for this story now. It's starting to go where I wanted it to go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. New chapter soon! I promise! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I know I say this after every chapter, but I really appreciate it! :3_


	6. Chapter 5: Distant Emotions

**Disclamier: ****_I am not Hiro Mashima th_****e****_refore I do not own Fairy Tail! *sobs*_**

**A/N:** Okay, so at first I tried to update this on a weekly basis, then after that not working out I tried to at least update on a monthly bais which apparently did not work out too well either considering it has been almost a year since I've updated this story. So... Sorry to anyone who was enjoying this story, ha. I'm going to try to update this more often, but I've learned not to make any promises on that. However, I really have been in the writing mood lately, I'm even thinking about writing some FFVII stuff in celebration of the remake which, sorry I know this is the FT section, but I am so excited for the remake like you don't even understand! Omg, sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading the update. Favorites, reviews, and all that other good stuff is always much apperciated! :3 Thank you.

Another day of classes. However, today Lucy is finding it abnormally hard to concentrate. Ever since that night Natsu will not leave her brain. 'It was bad enough before' she thought to herself, 'first he won't leave me alone in _real_ life, but now I can't even get away from him in my thoughts.'

She really could not get away from him. This'll was their Romantic Literature class. From time to time throughout the class period Lucy would look over to her left and see him sitting at his desk. She caught herself staring. 'Just what I need. Why am I so obsessed with him?'

She could not help but stare, though. Ever since that night Natsu has been rather distant. At least for him. Maybe only barging into her apartment once a day as opposed to the seemingly hundred times a day before their encounter. Always led by Happy too. It is like he was there against his will. During the visits, if you could call them that, Natsu was rather quiet. You would think that would be a miracle, but it made Lucy upset. The visits were also always short lived as Happy felt the weird tension and started feeling awkward. He would always make up a dumb excuse for why they were leaving so soon. For instance, "Aww! I left some fish on the stove. Ha, we gotta go Natsu before our house burns down." Happy did the whole nudge nudge thing on Natsu's arm to let him know that their house was not in the midst of burning down, but they should still really get out of Lucy's house quick just in case awkwardness is flammable.

Lucy did not really understand why the whole situation was as awkward as it was. They had their drunk love conversations and cleared up everything in the morning. That is how it is supposed to be done right? The only problem was that everything became worse in the morning because both of them knew how they truly felt, but just did not know how to express it anymore. Leading to lies out of shyness that never should have been said.

She wondered what he was thinking. He looked in rather deep thought as he had a rather blank expression on his face and he was chewing his pen absent mindedly. She wished that he was thinking about her. 'But who am I kidding, he said so himself that morning... The whole thing was just, nothing.'

She sighed as she heard the bell ring. Class was over in the blink of an eye today. She could not recall a damn thing that the professor even said.

Averting her eyes from Natsu's general direction she picked up her books. She was being rather slow hoping that he would at least notice her existence and give her a smile or a 'hello', anything. Nothing happened, though. He just walked right out of class. She decided to be a little slower in gathering her things just so she would not have to be right behind him as she was leaving.

She tried to enjoy the walk home, she just found it hard to. It's been almost a week since that night and everything just seems to keep getting worse. Natsu keeps getting more and more distant. For the life of her she could not understand why. She was in denial of the fact that maybe it was because she was on his mind all the time too. That maybe he just did not know what to say or how to say it, just like her...


End file.
